


Simple Gestures

by PirateTucker



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Cute, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Kisses, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind's hair is rarely down, but when it is, Robert takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gestures

They were at it again. Discussing the matter usually lead to them bickering back and forth over the matter for hours. They needed to figure out how they were going to accomplish getting Booker to make it through Columbia alive and stop the inevitable from happening. Rosalind was fixing her hair when she brought something up that started a heated argument which turned into light bickering as it usually did. Robert stood next to her surprised to see her hair was quite long and soft, he would every now and then drift off from what she was saying and watch her hair move with her movements. "Are you even listening to me, or have you decided to just ignore me?" 

His gaze snapped up when he finally came back to their conversation, "you should wear your hair down more often." 

"I don't like to, it gets in the way," she said flicking her head back moving the hair from her face proving her point. She was reading over their notes at the moment and didn't notice him move closer.

"It's nice," he reached out grabbing a strand and moving it behind her ear. She wasn't phased at all. She even turned to face him as he ran his thumb over her cheek. 

"If you're going to be cliche, don't chicken out," her expression never changing.

He took that as initiative to lean in and brush their lips together, pulling her in for a drawn out simple kiss. They ended up wrapped up in each other, her arms around his neck and his hands placed on her back. They stayed like this for a while before finally pulling apart. "That was actually quite nice."

"Did you expect it not to be?" She asked crossing her arms a light smile gracing her lips.

"No," He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, "It's exactly how I expected it to be."


End file.
